Finding a way
by smileylaugh
Summary: Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic. But Arthur can't accept magic in Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction**. **This was an idea I had long ago. I hope you like it and please review. But please be gentle, english is my second language.**

Arthur Pov

Arthur just stood there, watching his servant fighting the monsters. How could Merlin betray him like that? He was a sorcerer. His heart hurts. Why must every one he ever trusts betray him? First Morgana, she was like a sister to him and then Agravaine. His uncle, the only family he had left betrayed him. But he had always counted on Merlin. His betrayal hurts more than he could tell. Merlin finished the last monster, Morgana had sent him. All the knights were still fighting, no one seemed to notice what his servant had done. Merlin should pay for this.

Suddenly Merlin screamed:" Bae Yasmondras Quelnovra " towards him. He thought that now after he finds out the truth about Merlin he had to die. But instead of killing him, the light killed a Saxons. O shit! He forgot that there still fighting. Merlin looked at him. "We will discuss that later" Arthur said. Then he began to fight.

After a while everyone was defeated but Gwaine lies at the ground. Arthur and the other knights run towards him.

"Hold on, Gwaine", Leon said.

"Arthur we must bring him back to Camelot", Merlin said behind him.

How could he, still act like nothing ever happened? But he was right. How would his knights act when he would seize Merlin because of treachery? They won't believe him.

"Ready the horses. We need Gwaine bring to Gaius"

Merlin Pov

It happened during the attack from Morgana. Every day, he had been living with the risk of being exposed. Now Arthur discovered his secret. On the way back Arthur didn't spoke a word to Merlin. Now he ordered him to his chambers.

He knocked on the door and Arthur allowed him to come in. He looked really angry and Merlin was afraid of being executed.

Arthur started to yell: " How did you defeat the monsters?"  
"You know" There was no point in denying it .  
"How could you to this to me? Betray me like that. You know how evil magic is and if you weren't an enemy, you wouldn't have started to study magic."  
"I am not your enemy, you know me for over 8 years now." Merlin knew he must prove to Arthur that he is not an enemy. But he couldn't think of something.  
"Really Merlin? Do I know you? Everything you ever told me was a lie. You pretend to be someone you are not. You are evil."  
"Wait Arthur"  
"No, I won't listen anymore to you, sorcerer"  
Then he screamed loud: " Guards, arrest him" Two guards entered the room and grabbed his arms.  
"Please Arthur, you have to listen to me"  
"Silent. Take him away."  
The guards guide Merlin to the deepest and darkest part of the prison. When the guards left he began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is. Part two. Part 3 will be coming soon.**

Arthur Pov

How could Merlin do that? He always thought this idiot had been his friend and then he found everything about Merlin was just a lie. Normally he would talk with Merlin about his problem. He has never felt this alone before.

But then he thought about his Merlin, the stupid idiot who always helped him. He didn't treated Merlin very well, but he still stood at his side. But now? Arthur didn't know what to think.

A part of him said:  
_Kill him, he is an evil sorcerer and will join Morgana by the next opportunity. He betrayed you.  
_His father told him more often than he could count that magic is evil and he had sawn Morgana getting corrupt. She was so kind and gentle, like a sister to him. And then magic corrupted her. There are no good sorcerers on earth. This isn't possible. All sorcerers are evil and must be executed. But deep down a part of him said: why not?  
No, he made his decision. Merlin will be executed tomorrow evening.

Merlin Pov

Time passes. It was dark. He thought of escaping but wouldn't that prove that all sorcerers are evil? No, Arthur won't execute him. Soon he will see the truth.

Sometimes he could understand why Morgana has become evil. With Uther as her father and Arthur as ignorant prince and Morgana with her gifts, it was really hard for her. He wished that he could have helped her, but now it was too late.

Merlin had made a lot of bad decisions, but all he had done was for Arthur. He wondered what would happen if he escapes. No he won't escape. Athur is his friend, he won't have him executed.

Arthur Pov

He can't execute Merlin. He has been a good friend for such a long time. Arthur couldn't believe all of this has been a lie. There was only one way to find out: He must talk to Merlin.

On the way to the prison, his father comes back into his mind: _You must kill the sorcerer without hesitation._

But his heart tells him not to do so. There is only one way. He must talk with Merlin. He couldn't endure the thought that Merlin betrayed him.

He went in the last prison cell and saw Merlin cramped in the corner. He couldn't stop but feeling sorry for him.

Could Merlin truly be evil?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sry but this is a short chapter. The next one will come soon. Please review!**

Merlin Pov

Arthur just came down here. Merlin never thought it would end up like this. But this was the only chance to gain Arthurs trust.

"Merlin" Merlin could hear the fear in Arthurs words.

"Arthur please listen to me."

"How can I trust you after everything you did?"

"It's not what I did, it's why. I did this because of you."

"Because of me? I forbid magic and you did it for me?" Merlin couldn't overhear the ironic tone in his voice. Arthur was really angry.

" When I first arrived in Camelot, I hated you. But then I became your manservant after saving your life with magic. I began to know you and saw the person you will become. From this time, I knew that you will become a great king. You have become a great king and you're building a far and just land. I'm proud that you're my king."

" Wow, this I wasn't expecting when I came down here. Why did you start practicing magic?" Arthur looked really surprised.

" I was born with it"

" I never heard of such thing before." Merlin could hear that Arthur didn't believe him. But what should he do?

"Me neither. My mom had a really hard time to raise me. I could do magic before even walk or speak. "

" But why did you came here, when magic was outlawed?"

" Because in Ealdor, I didn't fit in. I was so alone and couldn't control my powers and then after Will find out that I have magic my mother send me to Gaius. On my first day in Camelot, I saw an execution of a magic user. It teaches me to hide my powers. Arthur, I'm doing this for you. It is my destiny and you are my friend. I don't want to lose you. Please believe me when I am saying that I will do everything for you."

"Why didn't you never tell me?"

" I wanted to, but..."

"What?"

" You would have to decide between me and your father. And then when you became king, I was to scared what you might do." He could feel the burden falling down.

" I see your reason, but you could have trusted me!"

"I'm sorry"

"Me too. "

After a while of silence, Arthur said: " Can you promise me something?"

**Don't think Merlin is getting away with this so easy. Chapter 4 will come today or tomorrow. Please review, it gives me the strenght continue writing this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, here I am again. I know this chapter is really short, but I have a lot to do right now and this part was written a while ago. Please review!**

Arthur Pov

He couldn't imagine Merlin being evil. Magic and Merlin didn't fit together. Perhaps magic has corrupted him. But he said he was born with magic. Could that be true?  
"Promise me, you won't use magic until I say otherwise."

Merlin looked away.

"I can't promise that. If you are in danger, I will use my magic."

"I don't want to execute you because you were caught of using magic."

"I will be careful."

"As always. Merlin you are a terrible liar."

"I will do my best."

He pullt out the keys and opened the door.

" Alright. Go, but when I see you again using magic, I won't be so gently."

"You're letting me go?", Merlin reassured.

"Yes because my shoes needs polished, my room is a complete mess and the stables needs to be clean."

"On my way"

"And Merlin: no magic!"

Merlins eyes turned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, here I am again. Thanks for all reviews, but please attend that I'm not finished with the story and Arthur may have released Merlin in the last chapter, but that doesn't mean he accepts it. You will see...  
**

Merlin Pov

One week later...

"Gwen knows?"

Merlin was really angry with him. Merlin trusted Arthur not to tell anyone. It was not about Gwen knowing instead of Arthur just spilling out his secret.

"She's my wife and I tell her everything"

"But it isn't your secret to tell."

He had trusted him.

"Merlin, Shut up!"

"Yes, Sire."

Merlin was really disappointed in Arthur.

"And clean this room! After that you can prepare the horses. We are going on the hunting trip."

Merlin bowt before Arthur and started to clean. Arthur left.

Arthur Pov

He had to talk to Gwen. His beloved queen. She helped him. Without her help he wouldn't been able to face Merlin day after day. Gwen had told him over and over again that Merlin is not evil. He couldn't feel different about magic. Magic is evil. Good magic doesn't exist. Magic corrupts the good people. He has to stop Merlin to use magic before it's too late. Soon it will be to late. He can't accept to lose another friend to magic. But how? Merlin will never see sense into giving up his magic. But there must be a way. He is not going to let Merlin turn evil.

Merlin Pov

Nothing have been the same since Arthur found out that he had magic. Merlin hardly see Arthur anymore. Arthur only gives Merlin orders then he leaves. And today he told him that Gwen knows. Arthur could have asked him before telling Gwen. He wouldn't have a problem with Gwen knowing. Everytime he looked into Arthurs eyes the past one week, he couldn't see anything else but betrayel. Arthur hadn't truly forgiven him. He didn't even asked other questions than in the night he let Merlin go. To see that Arthur looks at him like he is the enemy, was more painful than everything before. And he had felt a lot of pain. He lost so many people: Lancelot, Freya, Will and so much more. They all give their lives for Albion and he failed them all. Their death was his fault and his fault alone. It was his destiny to help Arthur build a fair and just land and now Arthur just can't accept magic. He finished preparing the horses when Arthur entered the court. He mounted his horses without saying a word. Merlin felt so alone as never before.

Arthur Pov

Merlin was riding behind him, but he couldn't look into his eyes. His eyes were so sad, so full of truth. In his eyes Arthur could see that Merlin never would dare to betray him, but he did.  
"Arthur, this can't go on."  
"What do you mean?" He knew exactly what Merlin wanted. He wanted to speak with Arthur about his magic and Arthur couldn't do that. Magic is evil, that was the first rule he learnt from his father. And he learnt that this was true. So many sorcerer tried to destroy Camelot.  
"Arthur. Please believe me. I always protected you with my magic. I didn't want to hurt. "  
Arthur stopt his horses and turned to him. Now he was really angry. "You don't understand anything. You..."  
Suddenly bandits attacked from every side.

**The next chapter has already been writen. I will upload it as soon as possible. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm sorry but I prefer to update more often with shorter chapters. Hope you like it.  
**

Arthur Pov

Arthur took out his sword. 2 bandits attacked him and defeated them immediately. He turned to Merlin and saw him lightly thowing 3 bandits through the air. He was so distracted that he didn't notice as another bandit attacked him from the side. Luckily, he was able to defend off the attack, but the sword point pushed in his leg. Merlin ran to him.

"No, Arthur, come on"

The bandits were grinning.

" Now, surrender! "commanded the leader.

With a gesture of Merlin, he flew. The bandits thin out.

Merlin Pov

" Let me see this."

Merlin looked at the scar at Arthur's leg. The scar was so deep that Merlin knew only one way to fix this. Merlin holt his hand over Arthur leg.

"Huandreklon..."

But before he finished Arthur jostled him away.

"Merlin stop it. You can't use magic. It's forbidden by law."

Merlin looked into Arthur's face. This was the first time, he saw something like fear in Arthur's eyes. Arthur was scared of him.

Arthur Pov

After seeing what Merlin had done, he was so afraid of him. He could easily kill him and then destroy Camelot. With so much power, he could that without much problems. His clumbsy servant was the most powerful sorcerer he ever met. That can't be true. His friendship must be a trick so he could destroy Camelot much easier. He was the devil. Merlin is already lost. Theres nothing left of the kind and friendly Merlin, there is only bitterniss... His father was right. All sorcerers are evil._To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all_, he once said and he was right. He has to kill Merlin. He wished that would be easier. He knew Merlin for so many years now and he has always been a friend. No, he is a sorcerer and therefore he must die.

"I'm going to search for some herbs to treat you."

Merlin didn't look into his eyes and Arthur was glad for that. Merlin leaves and Arthur looked for the first time at his leg. There was blood nearly everywhere. No way he could treat this alone. He needed Merlin. After that, he can lead Merlin into a trap. Is the only chance to kill such a powerful sorcerer. He considered to take him to the caves of Askan. In the dark he could easily surprise the sorcerer. A feeling of dizziness overcame him and he fall asleep.

Merlin Pov

When he came back to Arthur, Arthur were already asleep. He was glad for that. The fear in Arthur's eyes and he didn't know how to convince him to trust him. He wished Arthur had never discovered his secret. Nothing was as before. And he wanted Arthur so badly to understand him and treat him as before. Not with fear. He treated Arthurs leg. With that cut, Arthur wasn't able to ride. He wanted to go back to Camelot, back to Gaius. Gaius would listen to him. Perhaps he would have known a way to convince Arthur that not all magic is evil.

* * *

In the next morning when he woke up Arthur had already stand up. He was packing his things together.

"Arthur, I need to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"No, Merlin. I'm the king and I decide when it is time to talk. And no is such a time. Pack your things."

After a while...

"Arthur, we are we going?"

They were riding in the wrong direction.

"Doesn't concern you"

Arthur spoke to him like he was a stranger. And he feels like somehow he was a stranger. They were riding next to each other but it feels like their were worlds between them. And indead they were. Arthur was living in a world without magic and Merlin in a world with it. And that makes them different. Normally he would make a joke of it but he just can't do that with magic. He lost Arthur.

**Don't think this is Arthurs final desicion. A lot will change in the next chapter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thanks for giving me a reason to continue. All of you reviewers this story is for you. It is longer as the ones before. Enjoy it and please review!**

Arthur Pov

When Arthur dismounted from his horse, asked Merlin what he wanted to do. This idiot. It was only Merlin, who would ask Arthur such a thing. He always wanted to know everything. Perhaps was Merlin still the same person. No, you've decided and the information he wanted were only to betray him. Well Merlin, I have realized your plan. It will never work.

He tied his horse to a tree and looked at Merlin. When he saw a tear on Merlin's cheek, he was surprised. Why was Merlin so sad? He wanted to comfort him, there was this protective instinct, as Merlin always was as weak as a girl. No! He had faked to be so weak.

He walked toward the caves of Askan. Here, one of them would find the end. Arthur hoped that he could control himself and would not again be fooled by Merlin.

Merlin Pov

Arthur wasn't speeking to him. What did he do? Why was Arthur so angry with him? It's nothing he hadn't done a thousand times before. He followed Arthur with an indisposed feeling. He never heard good storys about these caves and walked in there without fire. They wouldn't bee able to see anything, accept Arthur allows Merlin to use magic. And that he will never do. He entered the caves. It was pitch-dark, so he could't even see his own hands. Where was Arthur? He looked around, but of course there was nothing to see. Suddenly he felt a sword at his throat.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Something, I should have done a long time ago."

Merlin looked away while Arthur lighted a torch. He couldn't face Arthur.

"You've killed innocent people on your own behavior. You want to destroy Camelot. You're evil. I saw what you are capable of."

Arthur was more talking to himself then to him. Merlin had the feeling that Arthur only did this to reassure himself that killing the sorcerer was the right thing to do. If Arthur wanted him dead with his heart, he would have been dead a long time ago. But he wasn't. That means there was a slightly chance to convince Arthur of his good interest. And if Arthur want him dead than he would do nothing to defend himself.

"Arthur listen..."

He didn't came any further.

"STOP TALKING!"

"You know, I was never good in taking orders."

Than Merlin saw something that really did surprise him. There was a slightly smile on Arthurs face. Even only for a short moment. Merlin nearly didn't see it. But then it was gone. Arthurs face harden again. The smile was gone.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you were you stand."

"Now you want me to talk."

Arthur raised his schword. What if Arthur would never accept him? That was the worst thing he could imagine. Being burned at the stake by someone he would call friend. Was Morgana right that there was no other way for Camelot to accept magic but with her on the throne. No Morgana would rule in evil. She doesn't care about lifes when it comes to her _right_ on the throne. He remembered the dragon saying that Morgana was the darkness to his light. No, he couldn't let Morgana win. He must prove her wrong. And the only way to do that was to convince Arthur that not all magic was evil. That he was his friend.

"You have nothing to say in your defences?!"

Merlin was not sure if Arthur asked him a question or if it was a statement. He was confused. But there was no time to be confused. He had one chance to convince Arthur and he must take it before Arthur class him as a traitor.

"Yes, I have much to say. You are a clotpol. A arrogant prince who often thinks only about himself."

"Don't you dare!"

"But you are also my friend. You are a fair and just king. I never been so proud of you. You rule with love, not like your father with hate. You have brought peace to Albion. You are the once and future king. You are named in a prophecy a hundert years ago. You are meant to be Albions greatest king. And I protect you with my life. Every time I used my magic it was for you. The first time when Lady Helen visit you and your father. She wanted to kill you but I saved your life. The great dragon told me that it was my destiny to save you, the once and future king. After I saved your life for the first time, your father offered me a job as your servant. Well, and at this time I couldn't refuse. And after a while I began to like the job and began to see you as a fair..."

"You've told me this a while ago in the jail. Nothing new. Why are you telling me this lie again?"

"It isn't a lie."

He saw that Arthur didn't believe him.

Arthur Pov

"If you don't believe any word of mine, why am I not dead now. A part of you believes that I am telling the truth. Please Arthur, listen to your heart. It knows that I am telling the truth."

A lie. Everything he is telling is a lie. But Merlin was right. A part of him didn't believe all of it was a lie. He saw in Merlins face and there he saw nothing but loyalty and fear. Why was he afraid? Was he afraid of him? He was the powerful sorcerer, he shouldn't be afraid of anything. But he was. A few hours ago, he thought nothing of his friend was left. But now he saw in his face and saw the Merlin he knew all his life. Arthur couldn't tell who was the liar. His father who told him that all sorcerer are evil or Merlin. He must stay in control perhaps is this what Merlin wants. To confuse him.

"When I let you go, the first thing you would do is kill me. Am I right?"

He didn't know why he was asking this. If Merlin was truly evil he would lie directly into his face. But if he wasn't... This question would hurt him more than everything else. How could he have been so stupid?

"Arthur, after everything we been through, you still think I would kill you. I had plenty of chances to kill you over the years. And I didn't. You know why? You are my friend. And if you want to kill me, then do it. I can't live with the though that you think I am the enemy. I am not. Please believe me."

When Arthur thought about all the years with the stupid idiot, Merlin was right. Merlin indead had enough chances to kill him. For example on a hunting trip. But instead of it, he saved Arthurs life more often than he could count. Not that Arthur would ever admit that Merlin had saved his life. All the things that happened without explanation. That was Merlin. Now everything makes sense in his life. Merlin wasn't evil. He hasn't any evil bone in his body and he was loyal. Loyal to him. That he hadn't seen this before. Arthur was really angry with himself that he hadn't seen it before. He dropped the sword and looked into Merlins eyes. There was no Merlin the sorcerer, there was only Merlin his loyal friend. And in this moment Arthur truly forgot the problem that Merlin had magic. There was nothing but friendship.

"I'm sorry"

Arthur whispered.

"Did you apologize? Wow, what happened to you."

Arthur smiled. These idiot. What he would have done without Merlin, he couldn't say.

"Idiot"

"Clotpole"

Arthur smiled, Merlin too.

No one questions what would happen now. But sooner or later the question would be asked again. Arthur hoped that this would take time.

**Did you like it? I am not sure if I should end the story now where Arthur and Merlin are friends again or if I should continue the story. When I continue the story I will bring up the problem with the magic again. What do you mean? Please review!**


End file.
